


They don't smell like you...

by greeneyesintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesintheimpala/pseuds/greeneyesintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam discover that they share some similar secrets. Adorable ones at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't smell like you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtheprophet_chuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/gifts).



Cas has been human for a while now. It’s been nearly five months since the angel fell from grace. He still walks around the bunker wearing his trench coat and Sam always turns the air conditioner up a bit when he sees Cas begin to sweat. Cas, you know it’s summer, right? It’s way too warm to be wearing that every day. How about we go shopping for some more seasonal appropriate clothing for you? Cas nods and soon they are off to the store. A week later Cas comes out of Sam’s bedroom, head tilted, trench coat in hand.

“Sam? Why was this under your pillow?” 

Suddenly red and stumbling over his words, “I… I guess I just… I like the way you smell Cas… I’m sor”

Cas interrupts Sam’s apology with a kiss on his forehead.

“I know, Sam. I saw you pull it out of the laundry basket the other day and”

“Cas, stop. I’m embarrassed enough as it is…”

“No, Sam.”

“Wait… Cas? Why are you wearing one of my shirts? Don’t you like the new ones we picked out?”

Cas smiles. “They are sufficient, but…”

“But what?”

“They don’t smell like you.”


End file.
